


Riding Lessons

by FeistyPotato (FloralFinisher)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Equestrian, Horseback riding falls, Horses, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/FeistyPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolph Ziggler joins Neville’s riding class. However, an unfortunate accident embarrasses Neville in front of his students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Another dumb fanfic for this pairing. Now it’s a full horse AU.
> 
> I don’t own Dolph or Neville, but I do own my Self-Insert/character.

Neville makes his way around the stables, giving tips and helping a few new students saddle up the lesson horses for the day. He enjoyed seeing new faces, and familiar ones. Hannah served as his trainer aid while riding her own horse. He had planned on taking his horse Sir Bobby out for today’s jumping lessons.

Dolph had joined his class weeks ago, although Nev promised not to charge him for the lessons. He was still new to horses, and rode a Quarter horse paint named Barney: who was ridden by the younger, inexperienced kids. Dolph was still happy to ride, even if Barney was a slower horse, and somewhat _fat_. Neville had even found some western riding tack that Dolph absolutely loved.

He had Barney ready to go when Dolph arrived, checking his phone one last time before setting it away in a safe spot. Neville sighed, inhaling the scent of the morning air and freshly cut grass. Hannah strolled by, leading her horse on his halter, though she had her face buried in her phone.

”Hanns, no phones, we’ve talked about this,” he snaps.

Hannah rolls her eyes as she tucks her phone away in her bra underneath her shirt. She cross-ties her horse in one of the open stalls of his barn, while most of Neville’s students used the long hitching post by the front of the barn, though she used one of the empty stalls. Neville notices her horse’s braided mane and tail, admiring how neatly the ties were done.

Blaydon Races was Hannah’s horse, and one of Neville’s favorites in the barn. He was a big, white horse who could really run and jump, but mostly a big sweetheart that Hannah had trained to come when his name was called.

Neville goes to saddle his horse, which he does within 3 minutes. Bobby greets him by nudging his owner with his soft nose, and Nev pats his neck. He was a fan of darker colored horses, but enjoyed greys and palominos.

Soon Neville could hear Dolph’s excited laugh as the taller man greets everyone while coming into the barn. Dolph knew his way around Barney the horse, easily removing his halter before putting the bridle on Barney’s head. He leads the paint out to of the barn and to the step-stool to get on the horse.

The rest of the students waited for their teacher, all five already on horseback and standing around the larger dirt area that lead to the arena. Neville’s class consisted of a few 17 year old boys and girls, which were all eager to learn.

”We’re all waiting on you, Nev!” Dolph teases the Geordie. Neville rolls his eyes before leading his horse out of the barn, walking out to the arena to open the gate for his kids. They walk their horses into the arena, and Nev patiently waits for Hannah: who goes through the gate in a full gallop on horseback. He rolls his eyes at her recklessness, while Bobby perks his ears up at the human and horse that just flew past them.

”Alright guys, warm-ups first, then we start jumping,” Neville says as he mounts Sir Bobby, comfortably positioning himself in the saddle. He never slouched, and always caught the kids who did. “No slouching, and exercise common sense. Hanns, why aren’t you wearing a helmet?” he says, glancing at the 20 year old.

”Because I just don’t,” she says, grinning at him while texting. Neville shakes his head, kicking Bobby into a trot around the arena. Hannah watches him leave, posing for a quick selfie in her saddle.

Neville spots Dolph and Barney going at a slow trot, catching up to them in mere seconds because of Bobby’s breezy, extended trots. “C’mon Dolph, I know you can get him to go a little faster, he won’t mind.” Neville says, smiling at his close friend.

He blushes a tad. “Don’t rush us, we’re doing fine. His canter isn’t very smooth anyway; I still get bounced around like a sack of potatoes.” Dolph laughs.

”Yeah, but he likes you, Hanns always kicked the shit out of him to make him gallop when she rides. I’m sure he enjoys your ‘slow and steady’ pace, I thought you were a _cowboy_ , right?” Neville teases.

”I am going to learn how to rope….after I _ride_ , okay? Why don’t you guys jump, I wanna watch.”

Neville laughs, adjusting the collar of his polo shirt. “They’ve got ten more minutes to work their horses out before I start the jumping lesson, is that fine with you?” he says, grinning slyly.

”This is Florida, not the mountains, no _Brokeback Mountain_ shit around these poor kids!” Hannah exclaims while cantering by and nearly startling both men. Their horses didn’t spook, and looked unphased while trotting, although she was somewhat muffled by the sound of her horse’s hoof beats along the sandy dirt.

”Wait, you heard us?!” Dolph gulped. He shrugged a second later, feeling embarrassed.

Neville sighs, slowing Bobby to a walk and heading toward the fence. He has Dolph hold the reigns while he gets off to talk to the class, leaving Hannah to drag the jumps out and set them up while Blaydon stands by the fence, chewing on the bit. Neville explains the basics just long enough for her to finish so he is able to show them how to jump correctly.

A moment later Neville was back on his horse, setting up to jump over two of the verticals. Some of the students looked afraid; though he assured them the bars would be lowered when it was their turn. Bobby would barely even have to put much effort into his takeoff.

He kicks his horse into a comfortable canter as the students watch from the side. Neville positions himself as soon as they near the first jump; he had done this multiple times, and was always confident in the saddle. He and Bobby glide over the first jump easily, loving the feeling of flying for a split second. As soon as the horse lands Neville can feel him getting excited, and quickly calms him down so they don’t over-jump the next obstacle.

The final jump was a little bit higher, but Neville knew he could take it dead-on. However, his horse breaks away suddenly, already launching himself eagerly over.

As Bobby jumps, Nev can feel himself losing the stirrups in mid-air. He lands awkwardly on the horse’s neck, just a few inches above the saddle. The horse spooks, giving a quick and hard buck during the landing, sending Neville flying over his head. He half slams and slides across the ground, managing to not land directly on his head, though Nev was wearing a helmet.

The accident only lasted 30 seconds, though his students collectively gasp. Neville was quickly back on his feet, furious with himself for not holding his horse back. Bobby bolts in the other direction, although one of the riders got off her horse to chase him down and bring him back.

”Holy _shit_!” Dolph gasped along with the kids, quickly dismounting to go check on his friend. One of the girls noticed Hannah had her phone out, filming Neville’s run up until he had fallen off.

”Nev—are you alright?!” Dolph hurries over, only to have Neville wave him away.

”I’m fine, it was my fault, not his. I’m alright; I’ve taken harder spills before, I swear.” Neville says, walking past Dolph while seeing one of the girls bring his horse back. He sighs, hoping Nev was really okay.

”And that, kids, is how **NOT** to ride a horse!” Hannah says. “Always keep good control on your horse, don’t let him do what he wants.”

”She’s right,” Neville says with a nod. “Be confident, because your horse can tell if you’re nervous, and then he’ll be nervous and won’t jump. I got bucked because of a personal error, and that’s what happens.”

The kids nod, and Hannah keeps an eye on the class while Neville cleans the dirt off of himself. He gives Bobby attention, patting his neck and telling the horse he was sorry for spooking him. Dolph was still worried, but relieved that Nev was okay.

”I am alright Dolph, it’s going to take a lot more than that to kill me. Falling is falling. You just get back up and get back on. If it makes you feel better, we can get lunch after this. My next class is at 3 PM.” Neville says, putting a hand on Dolph’s shoulder. He nods, going back to Barney and getting back on so he could watch the other riders try to jump verticals.

Hannah came over a second later, and she had her phone in her hand while sitting on Blaydon’s back. “Dude, that was the coolest spill I’ve ever seen.” She laughs.

”Is it going on YouTube?” Neville asks, slapping the dirt off of his riding gloves.

Her grin already answered his question. “It’s _already_ there, isn’t it?” he says. Hannah nods. Neville rolls his eyes, glancing over at his students. The more experienced ones helped out the novice riders, which was a chip off his shoulder.

Neville thinks more about his spill. “I almost landed straight on my head,” he chuckles, quite embarrassed.

”It happens to the best of us, remember when I ate shrubs on that one cross country jump, and the rails on that one oxer last year? Was well worth the seven stitches in my arm, I think One More Tyne is mad at me for that one still.” Hannah says. She owned three horses, and rode all of them on various level competitions.

An hour later the trio went out for lunch after the class had brushed out their horses and went home for the day. Neville was a little bit sore by now, but didn’t tell Dolph a thing about it at lunch.


End file.
